Darth Vassago
Darth Vassago, Dark Lord of the Sith, is a character created by Darth-Vassago for use on Jedi Council Forums, tf.n boards (specifically the Roleplaying Forum). The character is the ruler of the Sith in the the RPG [http://boards.theforce.net/role_playing_forum/b10328/20273294/p1 +Passage into Darkness: The Sith Trials+ ''] & ''[http://boards.theforce.net/role_playing_forum/b10328/24162598/p1 +The Sith Wars Saga: Sith Trials II+] Darkness Clouds All The past of the being known as Darth Vassago is shrouded in mystery…and darkness. Little is known...for certain. Be aware, much of the information given below may not be complete fact. Early Life While very little is known of his life prior to his rule as Dark Lord of the Sith, it is a known fact that Darth Vassago was once a Jedi in the Order of old. With the birth name of Vikktier Liehinsheir, the child had a rather different experience with the Jedi. Rather than being an infant, taken by the Order, who has no idea what is happening to him, or a child eager to learn the ways of the Jedi, Vikktier was quite the opposite; he was taken to the Jedi Order seemingly against his will and grudgingly accepted the ways of the Jedi. At such a young age he had very little knowledge on how to conceal his emotions. For this, he was constantly reprimanded by the Jedi for his ill will towards their Order. Young Adulthood As Vikktier grew in the Order of the Jedi, he became more aware of the effect his emotions had on his standing in the Order. Soon he began to master the ability to "fake" his emotions, fooling many of his Jedi peers, and even his superiors. As his powers grew and his talents were realized, the young Jedi was taken as Padawan to a Senior Jedi on the Council; Athelstan Ryrmar. Under the tutelage of Master Ryrmar (and thanks partly to his raw potential), the young Jedi became a Knight in, what seemed like, very little time. Before long Vikktier Liehinsheir was on his own again, an accomplished Jedi Knight with vast knowledge of the Jedi ways. And Master Ryrmar was a member of the Jedi Council. Dabbling with the Dark Side Despite the fact Vikktier was an accomplished Jedi Knight, deep down, his spite towards the Jedi Order was still alive and well. This spite is what originally drove Vikktier Liehinsheir to tamper and dabble in the Dark Side. His Master, Athelstan Ryrmar, would speak of the Dark Side of the Force, not as something to be feared, but rather something to learn from. With this "justification" in his mind, he did not hide the fact that he was tampering in the ways of the Dark Side. This did not go unnoticed for long. While the young Vikktier could easily hide his intentions from younger Jedi and his peers, and even Masters, the Council would not be fooled. Shortly after finding out of his dabbling in the Dark Side, Dark Arts and other areas of ill boding, the Council elected to send the Jedi away from the temple. On an assignment. With his former Master and Council member, Athelstan. The Council shrouded their own intentions, telling Vikktier he was being sent away, with his Master, to counter the growing threat of radicals on their own planet, as well as surrounding systems. Diplomatic negotiations, to be sure. The Council reasoned that Rymrar would be able to counsel his old Padawan, while also guiding him back to the light by example. In reality, the Council knew of Vikktier's growing powers, even at his age, and were in fear that, if his growth continued at such a rate, he may corrupt the Order. They put their very hope in Ryrmar to guide Vikktier back. The Assignment The assignment from the Council took Vikktier and his former Master to the opposite side of the planet-wide city of Coruscant, the home of the Jedi temple. While on the assignment the young Liehinsheir took advantage of the fact that he knew his Master very well, and put up mental barriers to the old Jedi Master. While Ryrmar thought he was getting through to his former Padawan, Vikktier was only putting on a face for his old Master. The assignment given to the two required them to separate at times, with Ryrmar and Vikktier working undercover. At one point in time, while working extensively undercover, it is believed that Vikktier Liehinsheir came into contact with a young woman. Mysterious were her ways, as were his own, but she took a liking to him, and he to her. The Romance While their romance was extensive, few details are known. Teagan, a rather tragic looking young woman, was drawn to Vikktier due to the way in which he carried himself; proud, strong. He was the very personification of what a woman would be drawn to. His demeanor was nothing but respectful, despite what he was feeling within himself. Teagan could tell the man was strong and would take care of her the very best he could. The two shared much time together, indulging in their passion. On more than one occasion, Vikktier and Teagan were nearly caught together and their romance revealed. The two were as careful as could be. Teagan never complained outwardly about having to sneak around, nor did Vikktier, but both knew the other longed for an open romance. One they did not have to hide. They knew that one day that would have such a thing...and both anxiously awaited such a day. In the months to follow, the young woman and Vassago would come to love one another. With this Vassago insisted to his Master that the young woman be trained as a Jedi; in his mind he justified this as the only real way he could see and watch after her. Initially, Ryrmar and the other members of the Council denied such a request, citing that the woman was too old to begin her training with the Force. Obviously, Vikktier was outraged by the Council's decision. Feeling betrayed, by both his Master and the Jedi, he thought of a way to keep his love close by. Plotting quickly, he claimed she was under heavy stress from the radicals, and insisted she remain within the walls under the protection of the Jedi. Reluctantly, the Council Agreed. The Master The task given to Vikktier Liehinsheir still stood, but this time he was sent out without his former Master. Though he was away from the temple, he still managed to keep contact with Teagan, though not as much as he'd of liked. During his time away from the temple, Vikktier made much progress with the situation involving the radicals on Coruscant; so much so that he eliminated the uprising on the planet all together. Liehinsheir was commended for his acts of diplomacy, courage and bravery, patience and displaying the Jedi Order so well. He was commended by the Council and recognized with respect throughout the Order. With this the Council awarded Vikktier the rank of Jedi Master. The Downfall Vikktier's scheme to keep his love, Teagan, nearby him did not work to his complete liking; with the elimination of the radical threat on Coruscant, the woman was sent away from the Jedi temple. To make matters worse, he was sent back out on assignment with his Master, though, this time, it was off planet. A large battle raged on the peaceful planet, Charmath. A group of Jedi diplomats had already been sent to Charmath in advance, but were having little luck with their attempts. Due to Vikktier's success with removing the threat of uprising on Coruscant, he and Ryrmar were sent to assist. Needless to say, the young Liehinsheir was displeased with this decision. Though the Council assured him, the Master was skeptical that the threat of radicals had actually been eliminated from Coruscant. Of course, he was concerned for the well being of his Teagan, who was no longer under the temple's protection. The Council had spoken...and little could be done. Vikktier left Coruscant with Athelstan Ryrmar mere hours after being told of the assignment. He had no time to seek out the woman he loved. The battle that raged on Charmath was not easily won. Days turned into weeks. Weeks to months. Each day felt like a lifetime to Vikktier...and he felt something awry. Not on planet, but elsewhere...with the woman he loved. Slowly, he felt Teagan's presence within his mind fading...as if she were moving further and further from him. He felt the loneliness within her being. He knew he had to get back to her. Four months passed before Ryrmar and Liehinsheir could bring about a diplomatic resolution. While blood had been spilled, the Jedi did all within their abilities to make sure it was as little as possible. Charmath was once again at peace. With relief around him, there was none within him. Vikktier felt an urgency to return to the Temple with Athelstan. Upon his return he sought the Council for aid, being unable to locate the woman he loved within the Force. He asked for their assistance in locating her. Not wanting to lead the Master on, the Council soon revealed to him that, while off planet, a band of radicals regrouped and wreaked violence among the city. The woman who held Vikktier's heart, Teagan Ploss, was a casualty in the violence. Outraged by the Council's lack of control on their own planet, lack of vision, their complete lack of compassion and the fact that they sent him away from the woman he loved, the Jedi Master left the ranks of the Jedi Order on rather bad terms. The Vagabond The spite Vikktier felt as a child had been living within his being, growing all the time as he advanced in rank and stature within the Jedi. Even as a Knight and Master, Liehinsheir had been studying the Dark Side in the libraries of the Jedi. He gained access to Holocrons as he became a Master...and fed his thirst for power. Unlike some, he was able to gain control over his emotions; he did not show his thirst for power outwardly, his craving for knowledge of all things Dark was not easily seen by others. Some would say such control is a gift For countless years, Vikktier wandered the Galaxy. With no reason for living other than vengeance, he sought out ultimate power. While he was indeed powerful, he knew within his mind that he could not topple the Jedi; he needed more power. Patience and a dark aura led the man to the red sands of Korriban. The Sith Planet. A planet just waiting to be wrung of it's unimaginable powers in the Dark Side. The Sith Planet Weeks turned to months. Months to years. Vikktier wandered the red sands of the Sith planet for two and a half years. Throughout this time his body began to deteriorate; his health diminished, his skin aged years ahead of it's time. He was fading. Even with his survival skills, learned from the Jedi, he was doomed if nothing changed. Desperate to survive, Vikktier would hunt, kill and feed on the planet's native wildlife...as well as others who came to the planet; travelers, scribes, historians, others who wandered without purpose. Those who saw him thought him a Jedi, and therefore friendly. They sought him out for assistance. They soon fell to him. To his need to survive. Vikktier had nowhere to go, no one to turn to; no friends, no family. He could not return to the Jedi...and his beloved was gone from him...though she haunted his dreams. Other images haunted his dreams, as well. Visions of terrible power. Power he craved. The dreams showed him places, caverns and temples, that he had never seen, yet somehow looked familiar. In the nights to follow Vikktier would venture deep into the valleys of the Sith planet, led by a pulsing in his mind. Something he could not place. With only his mind, his dreams and this pulsing within his very soul, Vikktier would search the caves, the caverns and the temples, braving the dangers within them. Until finally...deep within an ancient structure on Korriban, perhaps not made by the hands of man, Vikktier found the source of his foul dreams, the throbbing in his mind...and the power of the planet. The Sacrifice In an immense room, much like a vault, Vikktier found relics, tombs, artifacts, scrolls and other ancient pieces. High above the ground and other pieces at the very top of the vault, there was an alter. To access it, Vikktier had to climb a spiral of stone steps, but he did so willingly. Once at the top, he peered into the murky waters of the moat that surrounded the alter. Vikktier was unsure of what he had found, but he felt a power within the vault that he had never felt before. Carved into the alter were runes of an ancient dialect. With care to sound out each character, Vikktier spoke the words. From this there was an immense roll of thunder, heard even from within the walls of the structure, and an immense apparition appeared to Vikktier. In awe of the being before him, Vikktier said nothing...nor could he. He was rather shocked by what appeared before him. Though he would soon find he would not be the one to break the silence. The immense being spoke to him in a voice like thunder. The ghostly apparition spoke in Basic to Vikktier, first inquiring just why he had been disturbed. Vikktier, after regaining his composure, explained that he did not intend to disrupt the spirit, but rather was only reading the engravings. With as much respect as he could, Vikktier asked just who, or what, the apparition was. The spirit revealed itself to be Lacerus, the Sovereign of the Dark Side. The spirit went on to tell Vikktier that ancients, long since dead, would sacrifice animals, children, anything with blood and breath...for a portion of the power that the Dark Side had to offer. Though none had ever indulged in the Ultimate Sacrifice. Whether it be for fear, or because they felt it a foolish act, none of the ancients would dare give such a thing to Lacerus. Of course, Vikktier's curiosity in the issue had been peaked. He inquired just what the Ultimate Sacrifice was. Lacerus indulged him, telling him "The Ultimate Sacrifice '' is the act of renouncing your former life and giving your mind, body, and most importantly, your soul to the Dark Side." Vikktier was intrigued. He went on to ask what this would grant the one who was willing to give such an offering. "''Power beyond anything one could possibly imagine. Immeasurable power to change the very Galaxy around you. Whatever one wills...can be done with this power. So long as one possess the ability, the discipline to '''control' it." Without doubt, Vikktier was taken by such a promise. Though he hesitated for a moment, dwelling on the fact that ''none had dared to attempt this before him; would it kill him...or empower him beyond belief? He would soon know. With no more than a moments hesitation, Vikktier asked how it had to be done. With a sickly smile upon it's face, the spirit answered. "One must slit each wrist, whilst standing upon the alter, allowing one's blood to flow from the lacerations into the water that surrounds said alter. Once the blood has flowed and one feels as if they are about to lose consciousness, one must drink of the water. Only once." Vikktier listens intently. Unaffected by the instructions given, and knowing his lightsaber will not produce blood, he draws a steel blade from his belt. Having nothing left to lose in his life...he slits each of his wrists while standing upon the alter. Lacerus looks on with pleasure. The blood from Vikktier's wrists drips at first, but begins to flow before long. Nearly hypnotized from watching his own blood fill the moat around him, he begins to feel lightheaded. Seconds later he falls from the alter, collapsing mere inches from the murky, bloody water. Feeling his life slip away from him, draining from the slits on his wrists, Vikktier knew he would surely die within moments. At the edge of life, mere steps away from death...Vikktier, with his last ounce of energy, cupped his hands together and drank of the water. Laying on his back, staring at the towering, monstrous apparition of Lacerus, he felt the last drops of blood leave his body. He was convinced it was a trick...as he felt nothing but loss. Vikktier Liehinsheir was certain he would die. With his last moments of life, Vikktier only heard the howling, haunting laughter of Lacerus, the treacherous spirit whom he felt had betrayed him. Finally, he slipped from consciousness with the words "May you reign for eternity," dripping from the ghostly lips of Lacerus. The Curse Finally Vikktier awoke. To him it felt like years had passed, though it had only been moments. When his eyelids rose he found the spirit of Lacerus looking down upon him from high above. Vikktier immediately brought his wrists up into his line of sight. To his amazement, the lacerations were healed, replaced now with scars. Scars that would never fade. While he was unsure of what exactly had just happened, Vikktier did indeed feel something greater within himself. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet, adjusting his wet, blood soaked clothing. Lacerus spoke to him, saying "You have survived. You have made the ultimate sacrifice...you gave ''yourself to the Dark Side, to the Dark Arts, to all things that encompass the Darkness. Even the Sith. You are no longer Vikktier Liehinsheier; he died moments ago. Forever more you are Darth Vassago, the right hand of Darkness. The living Sovereign of the Dark Side! Scour the halls of this palace, as well as the tombs, caverns and caves of the planet. All knowledge pertaining to the Sith is yours and yours alone. Scour the Galaxy for it...make it yours. Harness it. Immeasurable power, beyond your deepest, darkest dreams, Vassago. The Dark Side of the Force courses through your very veins. This is your reward. This is your curse."'' In an instant, Lacerus vanished. Vikktier was left alone standing upon the alter. So much was laid before him only moments prior and he had much to absorb; no longer would he recognize the name he was given at birth, but only Darth Vassago. Soon he would amass more knowledge on the Dark Side than any being prior to him. He would rule the Sith.